


The After Affect

by TheOneWhereSheIsNetanya



Category: the flash 2014
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M, another world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWhereSheIsNetanya/pseuds/TheOneWhereSheIsNetanya
Summary: When Barry comes out of the Speed force he is faced with multiply new challenges but one of them in particular that he’d never expected to distract him this much. Barry Allen has gotten used to all the extra things that come with being a speedster rather that’s extra hunger, or being horny. However since he’s been back from the speed force it’s been in over charge and he can’t seem to figure out how to turn it down so when Iris becomes suspicious of him he must tell her how his limbo has been affecting him.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Kudos: 16





	The After Affect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This was Inspired by Leah and how The Flash writers don’t give us any good WestAllen content.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+was+Inspired+by+Leah+and+how+The+Flash+writers+don%E2%80%99t+give+us+any+good+WestAllen+content.).



> To my amazing friend Leah this is for you since we talk about smut so much I’d figure why not make my first writing about it and dedicate it to you love you Lele enjoy☺️☺️😌😌. If you’d like to know when I update stories or when Leah and I both make a story follow us on our Instagram pages. Leahs:@candicxnewest  
> Mine:@iris.west.cp  
> Our joined account:@freaky_duo_

It was around an late August summer when Barry had just finished rounding up peek-a-boo one of their most resent metas that escaped . Ever since Barry came out the speed force,there had been multiple new metas with new abilities and more dangerous. Another thing that was different was Barry’s hormones, now despite the fact that he’s a speedster and that’s normal for him it had gotten 10 times worse. He had these wild sex craves every other minute and it was driving him crazy. He tried and tried to keep it at bay with the new meta humans and the team trying to solve how they’d catch them, but Iris being there made it worst she was the most beautiful woman Barry had ever seen and she was his fiancé but now he wanted to fuck her till she couldn’t walk anymore. It wasn’t unusual for Barry to feel that way but his swollen hard dick was starting to hurt from trying to “keep it at bay”. For most of the conversation the team had about tracking down the metas his eyes were focused on trying not to look at Iris with her big plump lips he imagined sticking his dick in and her mouth being parted as she screamed his name from the pleasure he’d be giving her or her nice big juicy ass he wanted to lick and bury his face in as he eat her dripping wet pussy out like it was a thanksgiving meal or how he wanted to bend her over her desk and spank her before he pushed his rock hard cock into her as he herd her scream his name and seen her big bouncy ass cheeks hit his lower stomach. Barry wanted so bad to do so many devilish things to Iris he wanted to have her limping and screaming for him and to put her on bed rest, tie her to  
Iris soft warm voice interrupted his thoughts as she said “Are you coming” and he said no then yes then no again which confused her, as she walked away and he quickly followed her. She had the look of confusion and concern on her gorgeous face as he turned to face her. Iris asked “ What is going on with you, you seem distant and distracted like something is bothering you are you ok?” Barry figured he should tell her about his on going thoughts so it wouldn’t seem he was really trying to be distracted or distant from her more less him trying desperately not to rip her clothes of and fuck her into and oblivion in the middle of a serious conversation . Barry took a deep breath and sighed “I...umm” “I’m really sorry if I seem distracted or distant from you it’s just that....shit Iris.” Iris looks up at him and says “ Hey it’s ok whatever it is you can tell me and I’ll try to help in whatever way I can she said with a reassuring smile” Barry looked at her and said “ I’ve been feeling a lot different lately “ In response Iris said “oh different how” Barry then placed his big hands on her waist and gave her a long passionate kiss then said “ I’ve been extremely horny and have been trying to suppress it so we can figure out how to locate the new metas and where they came from and I kno- Iris cut Barry of with a lustful kiss and then said “ Babe why didn’t you say something you know I could have helped you no matter what’s going on around you,know I’m here for you and love you🥺🥺.” With that Barry turned to make sure no one else was around and said “In that case Miss.West soon to be WestAllen what do you say we get out of here he said as he gave her ass a firm squeeze that caught Iris off guard in which she returned with a longing,loving but still lustful kiss. To her surprise Barry leaned down not for a kiss but to whisper something she didn’t expect. “I want to make you cum on my dick Iris, while you ride me until your sexy ass body gives out and cum inside you as your amazing pussy slurps up every last drop of my cum, can I make you come Iris will you cum for me please baby please “.  
In response Iris nipples harden and she licked his mouth open as she plunged her tongue into his mouth and their tongues did a forbidden dance until Barry broke the kiss and whispered to Iris: Imma hero in the streets but a freak in the sheets😝😝🥴🥴 Barry picked Iris up by her ass and then they were off. When Iris looked around she knew they were back at the loft to which Iris said:  
Iris:Barry wa- *suddenly Iris eyes flashed open and to her surprise they were back at home on their bed. She then noticed that she only had on a thong and Barry his boxers.  
Iris:Babe we have to get back to star labs they need- before she could even finish her sentence Barry’s lips were on her lower legs and were making a long stride of hickeys. No matter how much Iris wanted to resist she couldn’t and to be honest she didn’t want to she needed this one good fuck this one good orgasm to make her feel better after the long day she’d had and Barry and his enormous dick and long pink tongue were what she knew she needed. Iris knew that she’d be sore in the morning but it would feel sooo good🥴🥴🥴.  
As she watches Barry slowly climb up the bed he left wet kisses staring from the lower part of her inner thigh to her dripping wet pussy. He pushes one finger in and then another but then he abruptly stops, and throws a smug smile her way before leaning up to be face to face with her, he says something just above a whisper but it makes her all the more wetter “Do you need me Iris 🥴🥴”. And with that line she’s fully soaked and dripping wet in need up him, in need of his dick the length and girth the pleasure it has brung her more times then she can count.  
She’s begging now. He likes that. He likes to feeling of her needing him, wanting him in a way she wants no one else,the way she begs for him for his dick to be inside her from her big plump lips is what makes him harder than he’s ever been before. Her plea is enough to have him answering her call so he lifts himself off of her and parts her legs at the knees. She quivers in anticipation. Barry lines himself with her opening and languidly pushes into her soaking wet pussy he starts of slow like he always does but her loud moans and grunts make him accelerate his speed. Barry is so in tuned in the feeling of her wet pussy around his dick that he doesn’t realize his dick is vibrating, causing Iris entire body to shudder trying to hold back her extreme orgasm that is rising by the minute. Barry is on the verge to as Barry senses her orgasm he then did something he’d know would set her off he takes his index finger and starts to vibrate it then places it on her sensitive clit, which drives her over the edge as an extreme orgasm rips threw her she feels like she’s going to break into half. Barry doesn’t stop his even deep strokes as he sends her orgasm into over drive by fucking her through her through it.The look of pleasure and her loud moans and cries of his name has Barry releasing his cum in her tight pussy as he feels her walls tighten to soak up all of his cum. After regaining his breath after 10 minutes he pulls out of Iris’ pussy and gets off her to then pull her into as they cuddle under the nice warm covers.

It’s silent until both of their stomachs growl with hunger and they bust out laughing to which Barry says “Want to order a pizza??”


End file.
